Over
by the-bitten-one0426
Summary: Hermione is fed up with waiting for HIM and decides to finally let her feelings be known..


DISCLAIMER: i do not own harry potter or the harry potter characters nor do i own the song "over" by Evans blue ..thank you and enjoy

"well this is it" hermione said as she walked into the club . tonight she would tell him exactly how she felt about the relationship that was never to be.  
walking though the door she made her way to the bar and quickly downed multiple shots of vodka. after that she scanned the club for him but he wasn't there.'maybe he isn't going to come' she thought while heading backstage..she was saddened by the thought because after all tonight was her chance to show him .. to make him see how she felt.

from behind the curtain she could hear everyone taking they're seats and preparing for the show. its karaoke night... its her night.  
stepping up to the front of the stage she could hear the announcer speaking... "up next we have lovely and talented mione singing a song for us"  
the curtains raised and she was greeted by clapping and bright lights which were now focused on her ... looking into the croud once more as the music started she caught a glimpse of him waking through the door...

closing her eyes she began..

**you better crawl  
on your knees  
the next time  
you say that you love me ..**

looking at him again she realized he'd noticed it was her onstage and was confused as to why

**..fall on your knees  
cause this time I wont be so kind  
cant you see that this is life and life  
is killing me  
is it yours  
is it mine  
out sky fell down .. tonight  
to wash away the pain**.

as he sat down and looked up at her she saw that he knew this was directed to him and that this was why shed asked him to be here..

**..tell me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was  
the time for us  
it never was  
the time to let me..**

blinking back tears she continued on forgetting everyone in the room but him

**..show me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was  
the time for us**  
**it never was  
the time to let me in..**

she could remember the day he'd told her... shed been so happy ... he'd made her happy ...her best friend was now the love of her life... then he called that night .."baby I love you but im not ready for this I think we should just take it slow.. not rush .. just stay friends for awhile "  
just like that  
it was over  
but she wouldn't get over it ... wouldn't forget ..

**...you better see  
how evil you can be  
when you see my evil smile  
its the one that you'll remember  
when I am not so kind  
cant you see that this is death  
and death  
is saving me  
I say burn  
all of your bridges  
while you still have control of the flame  
I know its hard...**

shed wanted to cause him pain.. then to forget him... but she couldn't . she loved him.. 'he needs to know how I feel though' she thought..'I've been waiting and its just never the right time for us to be together'

**.. but you tell me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was the time for us  
it never was  
the time to let me in  
show me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was  
the time for us  
it never was  
the time to let me in  
... hardened to the point  
so hard and to the point ...**

this was it .. he knows how she feels .. she can see it on his face.. seeing this ..silent tears began rolling down her face.

**tell me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was the time for us  
(hardened to the point)  
it never was the time to let me in  
(so hard and to the point)**

**show me  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was the time for us  
(hardened to the point)  
it never was the time to let me in  
(so hard and to the point)**

**tell me..  
over and over and over and over and over again  
it never was.. the time for us  
it never was ..  
the time to let me in..**

the applause was so loud that even Hermione herself was shocked  
running backstage she finally began breathing correctly then she went out into the club after receiving good reviews from the other singers who were waiting for they're turn onstage.  
excusing herself she went out to the bar to grab another drink and then made to leave when someone grabbed her arm, turning around she realized it was him.  
"harry... im sorry .. I just.. you had to know and I didn't know how to..." "its fine Moine.. I understand .. I guess it never really was our time.. im sorry for what I did to you..please give me another chance. I love you baby" he said .. sighing she looked up into is eyes "no you just don't want me to be hurt..you don't really want to be with me " "that's not it at all.. I just wasn't ready for a commitment.. I am now .. I cant lose you.. please Moine come back to me"

she shook her head and began to turn away but before she got to the door stopped herself and smiled turning back she put on a serious face.. "this is your last chance potter.. don't blow it"  
"oh I wont .. not this time.." looking kind of nervous he turned her face him and got down on one knee "Hermione Granger.. I love you.. and I NEVER plan to lose you again... will you marry me?" shocked and crying Hermione pulled him up and kissed him hard "yes yes YES!" she screamed  
as he slid the ring out of his pocket and onto her finger everyone in the club clapped  
that night Hermione got her wish  
she got her man  
now was finally the time for them...

**I hope you liked it I know it isn't much but its my first story... REVIEW PLZ!!**


End file.
